One Last Effort
by BrokenSmiles28
Summary: Frisk makes the ultimate sacrifice. In a last attempt to hold onto her mercy, and her determination, she makes a description that will save them all. Rated for some mild action and language.


Chara had nearly won.

In fact the demonic child had been winning for awhile. Ever since the ruins, ever since flowey, everything had, frankly, gone to shit. Everyone in Frisks way, everyone they had cared about had been destroyed because of Chara. Toriel, Papyrus, Undyne, Mettaton, everyone. Frisk didnt want this, every single one of these monsters deserved to be happy. But as it stood right now, a reset, the only thing that could fix this, was shimmering out of reach. Chara was in control, and because of there actions everyone was gone. Everyone, however, except a very pissed of skeleton.

Frisk could only watch in horror as Sans addressed them for everything. Every crime there hands had committed, the countless amount of bloodshed. It pained Frisk deep within their soul to hear the accusations from the skeleton they cared for, just as it had pained her to watch everyone else die. The last time she regained power had been when papyrus died. Frisk had begged Chara to spare him, sobbing uncontrollably as the monster turned to dust. In that moment, if only for a few minutes, Frisk gained back the control of her body. Her shaking legs dropped her to the ground as she cried, as it got harder to breathe. Eventual Chara ripped her control back, standing to solemnly wipe the tears and continue on. This child felt no remorse for there actions, and even knowing how much it pained Frisk to be forced to witness this, continued onward. She snapped back to attention as the skeletons eye began to glow a faint blue, noticing the tears in his eye sockets. Every ounce of her being wanted to comfort him, to promise him that once Chara got what she wanted, Frisk could reset. She was sure everything would be okay then...wouldn't it?

The room became dark and menacing, Chara scoffing at the remarks and twirling the blood stained knife through her fingers. Suddenly he stopped, looking off and sighing, the look on his face changing. "Kid." He said, closing his eyes. "Tell me something, you did something to the real kid didn't you?" Frisk froze up, feeling Chara do the same. The room was silent, completely still as the air caught in her throat. "I mean, don't get me wrong here." He looked up, the right socket of his eye glowing faintly. "I still intend to make you pay but.." He trailed off again. Chara's grip on the knife handle tightened, as Frisk urged and pleaded them to let it go. "But I think there's something you're not telling me here, a missing piece of the...puzzle." Chara moved to a defensive position, holding the knife out threateningly. Frisk pleaded more for the child to listen, just for once. Chara rolled her eyes hissing to the younger girl to shut it.

Everything seemed to stand still for a moment. Sans suddenly shook his head. "Its a beautiful day outside." He pondered, keeping his eyes shut and the signature smile on his face. Chara's breathing slowed to concentrate, and Frisk blurted out again, begging her to stop. "Birds are singing...flowers are blooming..." Chara took a single step forward, the red gleam glowing brightly in her eyes. Frisk began to panic. She wanted to scream, she already found herself crying. Everything around her felt like being trapped, as if she were an animal caught in a cage. Her breathing quickened with her heart rate as her mind raced for a solution. "Its days like this.." Chara was going to attack. Sans was going to die. Frisk was going to be forced to watch again. "kids like you." No.

"Sans." A small voice suddenly said. Chara stopped in confusment. Sans looked up, the same baffled look on his face. Chara's second hand grabbed the knife, and she seemed to struggle against herself. "What are you..doing!" The harsher tone said, struggling for the weapon. Her eyes flicked between black and red as Sans watched in shock. The black suddenly stayed, as she flipped the knife around, her other arm still fighting against her. "I'm so sorry..." She whispered out, holding the weapon tightly and pointing it down. "I begged her to stop, I only wanted them to be happy." Tears ran down the small child's face, as Chara began to panic, frantically screaming in the back of her mind. "Kid...now just wait a second.." The skeleton put his hand up slowly. "I promise, I'm going to bring everyone back...I'm so sorry sans." It only took a second for him to realize what she meant. "Kid wAIT!" He jumped forward, a second to late. Frisk brought the knife down into her chest, her HP dropping down to zero. The faint echoed screams of Chara rang in her mind as she collapsed. The last thing her closing eyes saw was sans shaking hands, reaching out to rest on her shoulder, then everything went dark.

* * *

The black void surrounded Frisk as she slowly opened her eyes. She sat up slowly, her soul still aching from the blow. A screen sat in front of her, two options available. Continue, or Reset, it was all up to her. She slowly reached for the welcoming reset button, as something caught her hand. "Why." The voice growled. Chara. "What were you thinking." The older child twisted her arm, causing Frisk to yell in pain and try to free herself. "We could have had everything, we could have done it, I COULD HAVE DONE IT." Her voice rang around the empty void. Frisk whimpered in pain as Chara's grip tightened. "Chara...please..." The child threw her back. "Please what! You took away my only chance to finish it all, you STOLE it from me! Just like...just...just like Asriel did!" Frisk slowly sat up, testing her body that felt bruised and broken. "So tell me why." The child growled. They stepped forward, the knife tightly in there hand and red eyes glowing in the dark. "Chara you dont understand...they deserve to be happy...your family, the skeletons, und-" Chara brought the knife down, Frisk catching there wrist and holding it back with shaky hands. The blade inched closer. "You dont know how this world works." She said in a low voice. "Its kill or be killed, it you against them, they want you to die, they want you to fail, they will kill you Frisk, all because you cant fight back. I'm doing you a favor. I tried to be nice, to show you the way, I really did, but your a lost case." The knife got closer, and Frisk racked her mind for ideas. The tip of the blade pressed into her shoulder, and she began to push back more, her muscles starting to give against Chara's. "I'll do it my way this time, without you to stop me." The blade moved down more, piercing Frisk flesh. She yelped in pain, losing her grip as the knife slid into her. She gasped for air as Chara stood, a look of no remorse in her eyes. She turned to press the screen, although she was headed for continue.

Something snapped inside of Frisk. The determination, the will to keep going, the need to see her friends be happy. She pulled the knife from her chest, forcing herself up and whipping it at the opposing child. The blade caught her leg, sending her to the ground in pain. Frisk jumped forward, slamming the reset button, causing Chara to scream and tackle her. But it was too late, the void, and the demonic child, began to disappear. Frisk felt an odd feeling as everything turned bright white. Suddenly her eyes opened. The soft light filtered in as she blinked awake, the golden bed of flowers under her. She breathed out slowly, feeling sore all over. It was over, it was finally over. Frisk finally had her body back, she could do things right time. A small smile spread over her face as she rested upon the flowers awhile longer. The warm sunlight brought a calming peace to her heart. This time everyone would be happy, this time everything would be okay.

* * *

Soo yeah, just something I though up. Came from a few ideas and comics on the internet. Hope you enjoyed, r&r :)


End file.
